The Story of Their Past Lives
by Lindsey2
Summary: Standalone fic. Phoebe tells her friends the story of their past lives. Monica and Chandler fanfic.


**:****I created this a few months ago, and it's just been on my computer ever since. So I thought I might just show you it. Lol! Enjoy and please review!:**

The story of their past lives

"I visited my psychic today," Phoebe announced to the group one evening during dinner.

"Good Pheebs," Ross humoured her, "What did she say?"

"Well, she went into quite a lot of detail about when I was a nurse in the early 1900's." she replied.

Chandler choked on a mouthful of pasta. "Say that again?" he asked.

"I thought I told you I had a past life as a nurse."

"You said you were a nurse during the **eighteen **hundreds," Chandler said slowly, "Just how many past lives **did **you have?"

"Who knows?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. She continued to eat her dinner, "I know what happened with this story already…my psychic just helped me remember."

"So…what was the story Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if you must know, once again all of you were in it." Phoebe set down her fork.

"Even me?!" Joey exclaimed, "I thought I was brand new!"

"In this life, your name was Joesph," Phoebe explained, "and you were a lot smarter."

"Now **this **I have to listen to," Chandler stopped eating and settled himself on the couch, his arms wrapped around Monica.

"Ok, well, it was around 1905. Maybe 1906. We were all in our mid-twenties…"

"Go on," Ross encouraged.

"We all lived in a small village in the countryside…where, I am not sure of…Ross and Monica lived with their parents fairly comfortably on this big estate…"

"We were rich?!" Monica exclaimed.

"You were just comfortable," Phoebe corrected her, "You had enough money to get food on the table and to live life happily, but you couldn't afford maids or anybody like that…"

"Ok…"

"Although, you **did** own a horse with your own stable and stable hand who's name was Jack…"

"Wow!"

"Let me finish…" Phoebe turned to Rachel, "**Your **family was rich. You lived life very grandly. You had your own maids, servants, cooks…you also had your own horse but he lived at the Gellers' stables."

She then turned to Joey, "Like your present self, you had a Italian background. Your family was a lot like Rachel's…grand, rich and very well known in the village…"

She turned to Chandler, "Now, your part in this story was very interesting, **very **interesting…"

"Really?" Chandler asked, intrigued, "What did I do?"

"I will start at the beginning…"

~~~~

One warm evening, Monica walked to the stables to find her stable hand, Jack, sitting on the wall looking out over the small paddock. 

"Hello Jack!" she greeted him. He looked round at her, startled.

"My oh my," he chuckled, "Always you startle me! I would like to live at least until I retire!"

"I'm sorry Jack!" Monica panicked, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Hey that's ok!" he assured her, "There's life in this old dog yet!"

"You're not old," Monica laughed.

"I'm going to be 60 tomorrow! It's not exactly young."

Monica sat down on the wall next to him, "It's going to be so weird not having you around here anymore. Do you **have **to retire? You've been like the uncle I've never had."

"I won't be gone for another couple of months yet," he assured her, "My nephew is coming to help me…he's a good lad, but needs to be trained up a bit before I trust him to be alone with your horses."

"So you'll be around for a little while longer?"

Jack laughed, "Yes!" he replied, "but I'm sure after Chandler comes, you'll forget all about me!"

"That won't happen. My father says you've been the best stable hand we've **ever **had!"

"Your father says a lot of things!" Jack joked, "I think you'll like Chandler…he's about your age, sensible with a cracking sense of humour to match!"

"Just like his Uncle then!" 

"Exactly!"

~~~~~

Monica rode her horse, Dreamer, back into the stables. She loved riding him in the summer, it was a great feeling to go through the long grass and fields and visit the lake on the outskirts of the village. She could spend up to hours at a time there, just sitting under the trees reading a book. She brushed through Dreamer's mane and let him loose in the paddock, watching as he pranced around like a thing possessed. Eventually, he calmed down and joined his companion, Star, to eat the grass. Star was Rachel's horse, a magnificent grey mare with a wild personality to match. Dreamer, with his dark coat, was much calmer. 

"Isn't it great to just watch them?" a voice behind Monica asked.

Monica turned around and saw a nice looking, young man with short dark hair and bright blue eyes smiling at her.

Monica smiled back shyly. "I do this all the time," she replied, "You must be Chandler!"

Chandler extended his hand and Monica shook it. "Yes, that's me!" he said, "You must be Mr and Mrs Geller's daughter."

Monica nodded and turned back to look at the horses. Chandler joined her, leaning against the fence. "Are both of these yours?" he asked.

"No, only one of them is," she replied, "The other belongs to a friend of mine."

"What about your brother?"

Monica giggled, "Ross is scared of horses. He won't go anywhere near them."

"Aaah." Chandler watched Star kick at the dirt, "You have a lively one, don't you?"

"Oh no…no," Monica said, "The other horse is mine."

Chandler turned to look at Monica, a puzzled expression on his face. "I've seen you ride the mare in the village a few times, you look like you've been riding her all your life."

Monica shrugged, "If I didn't ride Star, she would never get any exercise. Her owner doesn't bother with her much. She can't control Star enough to give her a decent ride."

"That's a pity, Star is such a great horse," Chandler said, "not that yours isn't." he added quickly. "I like your horse…so good-natured, doesn't seem to mind anybody giving him a pat."

"There are times when he just stares into space!" Monica laughed, "That's why I called him Dreamer. Star is so different though…she gets so irritated with strangers, very highly strung…doesn't like anybody riding her. You have to treat her carefully."

"You seem to handle her ok though!" Chandler smiled at her, "Star seems to trust you."

Monica blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Hey…did your Uncle tell you about the time I first got on Star? So did **not **handle her well then…"

"Really? Tell me more…"

~~~~~~

Later that day, Rachel Green walked into the Geller's stables, looking for Monica. She saw Ross standing nervously in front of Dreamer's stall.

"Hello Ross!" she greeted him.

"Hi Rachel," he replied, his eyes still on the stall.

"Ross…what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to see if I can stay around here long enough before I get panicky."

Rachel sighed, "Why bother?" she asked, "If you're going to get over your fear, you need to go into the paddock…not be in a smelly old stable." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, holding the ends of her dress so as not to get dirt on it.

"For your information, this stable is **not **smelly!" a voice behind her said indignantly.

Rachel turned around and saw a young man looking angrily at her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the assistant stable hand and I think you need to learn some manners!"

"Well, I'm sorry 'assistant stable hand', but I think **you **have no right to speak to me like that!" Rachel said haughtily, her chin lifted high.

"I do when you call the place my Uncle cleans all day 'smelly'!" Chandler snapped.

Rachel tossed her hair and started to laugh. She turned to Ross. "Can you believe what this man is saying? Just a stable hand and he thinks he can say what he likes!"

Ross chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah…" he replied hesitantly.

"I bet you've never done a day's work in your life, have you?" Chandler asked Rachel, looking at her in disgust.

"Who needs work with the money **I've **got?" Rachel laughed, "I bet **you've** never had so much as a BATH in your life! Your mother probably couldn't afford to waste water…awww touched a nerve, have I?" 

Chandler's face started to turn red. "You leave my mother out of this!" he yelled.

"Rachel," Ross whispered nervously, "I think you should stop it now."

Rachel rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the stables. "I've got better things to do with my time anyway!" she called.

Ross shook his head and turned to Chandler. "Don't let her get to you," he told him, "She's harmless really…"

"Oh how I would love to get her in overalls and have her work here 12 hours a day," Chandler said bitterly, "That would get rid of her airs and graces."

"It's not her fault the way she is," Ross protested, "Most of it is to do with her parents…the lifestyle she leads."

"Who is she anyway?"

"Rachel Green, daughter of Lord and Lady Green."

"Well no wonder she is the way she is then. She's practically royalty."

~~~~~~

"Is it ok if I ride Star tomorrow?" Monica asked Rachel. It was later that evening, and the Gellers and Rachel was having dinner.

Rachel nodded, looking bored. "Do what you like with her," she replied, "I'm tired to death of her. Such a stupid horse, she won't obey me at all."

"That's because you don't have any patience with her," Monica said, "Star is very highly strung; you need to gain her trust."

"What does she think I'm going to do? Shoot her?" Rachel snapped. She pushed her plate away. "First the stable boy has a go at me, and now you!"

"What's Chandler done?" Monica asked, surprised.

"So **that's **his name," Rachel said, "Well, I was having a pleasant conversation with Ross and then he all of a sudden starts shouting at me for no reason!"

"Is this Jack's nephew we're talking about?" Mr Geller asked, "I met him yesterday, nice kid. Doesn't seem to be the type of guy who would just start yelling unless he was provoked," he looked at Rachel meaningfully.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently, "I did no such thing!"

"Well, you **were** a little rude to him…" Ross said hesitantly.

"I hope you haven't been giving him a hard time," Mr Geller told Rachel, "I know what you're like. I'm sure your father wouldn't want people to think he had a snob for a daughter…"

"Look, all I said was that I thought the stable was a little smelly…"

"It wasn't phrased quite like that," Ross interrupted.

"Oh what do **you **know? You can't even be **near** them without screaming your head off!"

~~~~~~

Before Monica got into bed, she looked out of the window and saw the moonlight shining down on the paddock. She watched with some amusement as Chandler tried to get Star out of the field and into the stables, without much success. The horse played games with him – dodging out of Chandler's way every time he came near her. In the end, he gave up and concentrated on getting Dreamer in. At one point, he caught Monica looking out of the window and waved at her. He motioned for her to come down and help him.

A few minutes later, Monica was standing in the yard, wearing her riding clothes, ready to help. Chandler walked over, pleased to see her.

"Hi," he greeted warmly.

"Hello," she replied, "Having trouble with Star?"

Chandler grimaced. "Yes, she's being naughty tonight! Can you help me?"

"Ok," Monica agreed, "The trick is to let her think we're ignoring her. That way, she'll come over wanting attention."

Chandler grinned. "Good plan!"

Monica grinned back, glad that she had come down to help him. She noticed his eyes shone happily in the moonlight.

"You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen," Monica told him shyly, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Chandler chuckled. "No…apart from maybe my mother, but that doesn't really count with this, huh?"

Monica shook her head, "No…" 

The two stood silently for a moment, looking at each other, until Monica felt a nudge behind her back. She turned around to see Star staring at her.

"Looks like the plan worked," Chandler said, leading the horse out of the paddock.

"I'll go get Dreamer," Monica suggested.

"Hold on a sec and I'll come with you," Chandler lead Star into the stables and came back, "Now, let's get him!"

Dreamer seemed tired, so he let them lead him without any show of reluctance.

"Good boy," Chandler said softly, patting his head.

Monica smiled as Chandler did this and he caught her doing so. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Monica said, "It's just you seem to have a way with horses. Dreamer really likes you, I can tell. So does Star."

"Who did you say owned her again?"

"My friend Rachel Green."

Chandler groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh…**she **owns her."

"Speaking of whom…" Monica stared at Chandler curiously, "I heard you had a little run in with her today."

"You heard about that, huh?" Chandler sighed, "I'm really sorry about that. If I had known she was the friend you were talking about yesterday…"

"It's ok!" Monica assured him, "Rachel **can **be overbearing at times. She doesn't like stables much."

"It's not just that," Chandler frowned, "She insulted my family, looked down her nose at me…"

"Oh my god…" Monica groaned, "I'm so sorry…I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Chandler shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well…I'm obviously not someone she would socialise with. I don't think we're going to see eye to eye on things."

"It doesn't matter," Monica said, "What's important is that **we're **friends, yes? You **do** still want to be friends with me?"

Chandler smiled. "Of course! It's not **your **fault you have a spoilt brat for a friend."

Monica wagged her finger at him, "Now, now. If we're going to be friends there's a couple of rules. No. 1…"

"…don't insult your friend." Chandler finished for her.

"Yes,"

"You said there was a couple," he teased her.

"The second rule is that you **must **come with me to visit the lake tomorrow. It's beautiful."

"I'd love to," he said, smiling. He gave her a hug, "…but I can't leave Jack on his own!"

"Jack won't need you. We'll be taking the horses so there's no work for him to do! You can ride Dreamer, if you like." She looked hopefully at him.

"Well, if Jack is ok with it, I'll come." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Now, I think you should go to bed before your father catches you out here."

"Ok, ok," Monica grumbled good naturedly, "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away, smiling to herself.

Chandler watched her go, wondering what he was getting himself into. Friendship was one thing, but he knew that he was getting closer to Monica every time he saw her. He smiled to himself as he brushed Dreamer's coat. The horse nudged him. "Hey, that's enough of that!" Chandler exclaimed. The horse stared at him and he grinned. "All right, you know who I'm thinking about. I'm sorry, I'll pay 120% attention to you for the next 10 minutes."

~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, Chandler and Monica spent more and more time together. They helped each other with the horses, visited the lake and had lunches together in the paddock. Sometimes Ross, who was becoming good friends with Chandler, would accompany them. This caused Rachel to feel abandoned and left out. 

"All you do these days is ride your horse and see Chandler!" Rachel complained to Monica one day, "I have **nothing **to do!"

"You're welcome to join us," Monica told her, "If you wasn't so stubborn about not wanting to talk to Chandler, you'd see what a great man he is."

"Even **Ross** spends time with him!" Rachel moaned, "I suppose the next thing you'll be telling me I've got to invite him to my parents' banquet!"

"Don't worry, I won't be coming to spoil it," Chandler said to her sarcastically, walking over, "I've got better things to do with my time than hang around with a bunch of people in dinner jackets!"

"Well, **I **have got better things to do with my time than hang around with **you**." Rachel walked off.

~~~~~~~

*******

"Right. That's it. I've had enough of this!" Rachel interrupted Phoebe, "You're really dragging me through the mud here!"

Phoebe shrugged. "What I am telling you all is true. You can't change the truth!"

"Phoebe, I do have one question," Chandler said, "How do you know so much about what was going between myself and Monica? The meeting in the moonlight took place when you weren't there! In fact, you haven't once appeared in this story!"

"My part in this story comes very soon. I shall then explain after why I know so much about this. Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about a party," Joey prompted, "I hope I appear in this soon…"

"Ok. Here we go…"

*****

"I wish you were coming tonight," Monica told Chandler a few minutes after Rachel walked off.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't." Chandler told her.

"Why not?"

"I'm getting worried about Star. She hasn't been eating much and isn't her usual lively self."

"She's not ill, is she?"

Chandler frowned. "I hope not. Uncle Jack is on holiday and I can't look care for her myself."

"You're doing ok so far."

"Yes and I'm going to keep an eye on her tonight." 

"I can stay with you if you like."

Chandler smiled at her. "No, it's ok. You go to the party and enjoy yourself. I can manage."

"Ok…" Monica said uncertainly, "…but you let me know if anything changes, ok?"

"I promise."

Rachel lived in a huge country estate on the outskirts of the village. The house, or 'palace' as Chandler liked to call it, had 30 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a dining hall, a ballroom, a living room area and a basement where the servants lived. There were also additional rooms for games and for 'relaxing in', as Rachel liked to describe them.

The guests arrived at 7pm by horse-drawn coaches and Rachel tried to play the perfect hostess. She smiled genuinely at her friends and pasted fake smiles on people she called 'common' or her 'parents' boring friends'. 

The Gellers arrived in good time. Monica waved at a few people she recognised, including an old friend she hadn't seen in years, Phoebe Buffay.

"So how do you know the Greens?" Monica asked her during a quiet moment to them selves. 

"I saved Mrs Green's life after a freak accident," Phoebe whispered, "I've been a family friend ever since."

"Oh I see. You're a nurse? What a great job."

"It's very satisfying helping others," Phoebe admitted, "What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much except Jack is retiring soon." Monica replied.

"What?! Old Jack the stable hand? Who's replacing him?" Phoebe asked, shocked.

"His nephew. His name is Chandler and he's really nice…"

"Chandler Bing?! He's Jack's nephew?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"**Know** him? I wish! All the women in the village would **die** to know him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I can just picture Chandler's expression to that! He'd be so embarrassed…" Monica smiled.

"It looks to me as if **you **know Chandler pretty well," Phoebe teased.

Monica blushed. "We're friends, that is all."

"Don't you just love it when he smiles?" Phoebe asked, looking dreamily into space.

"When who smiles?" a voice interrupted behind them. They turned around and saw a young man chewing on a sandwich, grinning at them.

Phoebe grinned back. "Never you mind Joesph Tribbiani!" she told him. She turned back to Monica. "Monica, this is my friend Joesph… or, Joey, as he is preferred to be called." She rolled her eyes.

Joey shook Monica's hand. "Nice to meet you Monica." He said.

"Joesph is a actor," Phoebe added.

"Wow," Monica said, "Been in anything I know?"

"I doubt it. No one comes to see my plays," Joey turned to Phoebe, "Can you PLEASE stop introducing me as Joesph? **Please**."

"Ok, ok, whatever you want."

A maid rushed over to the group. "Which one of you is Miss Geller?" she asked breathlessly.

"Me," Monica replied, "What's the matter?"

"There's a young man at the back door wanting to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Oh no…" Monica muttered. She turned to Phoebe and Joey. "I'm sorry, I must go."

"What's the matter?" Joey asked, concerned.

"I think Rachel's horse has been taken ill. That would have been Chandler at the door…"

"Wait. I'm coming with you then." Joey swallowed the rest of his sandwich. "I know a bit about horses."

"So do I." Phoebe added, "Also, I'm not passing up the chance to meet Chandler!"

"Who's Chandler?" Joey asked, confused.

~~~~~~

Monica found Rachel talking with a group of people who had just arrived.

"Rachel! I have to talk to you!" Monica dragged her away.

"Monica! What do you think you're doing?" Rachel exclaimed, "Those people are friends of my father's…"

"Not now Rachel!" Monica interrupted, "This is important. It's Star. She's been taken ill."

"What do you expect **me** to do about it?"

"I expect you to CARE!" Monica yelled, "She's YOUR horse. Just open your mind for one moment and consider how serious this is!"

"Ok, **ok.**" Rachel sighed. "Do you want me to come, is that it?"

"Of **course** I want you to come!"

"Fine. Just let me get my coat."

~~~~~~~

Chandler waited patiently for someone to come to the door. Finally, a man and a woman appeared.

"Hi," the woman said, "You don't know us, but we're here to help. I'm Phoebe and this is Joesph…I mean, **Joey**." 

"Where's Monica?" Chandler asked.

"She's coming in a minute. She's gone to fetch Rachel."

Chandler widened his eyes. "Oh no, no! I'm not letting her go anywhere **near **Star tonight. She'll just get in the way."

"Yes, but Chandler, Star's her horse. She has a right to be there." 

"I don't care!" Chandler exclaimed, "She's irresponsible and selfish, and…wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

Phoebe blushed and looked away, but, fortunately for her, Monica, Rachel and Ross came out. Ross looked nervously at Chandler, "I heard what happened. I thought I should come, but I-I'm not going too near those horses!" he said, turning pale.

They started to walk the long journey back to the Geller's stables. After a half hour had gone, Chandler quickened his pace. "If we want to save Star, we've **got **to hurry!" he shouted to the group. Rachel came up behind him, looking worried.

"Star isn't **too **illis she?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. Chandler stopped and looked at her. He didn't want to tell her just then how ill Star had become over the past couple of hours. The last thing he needed right now was a hysterical woman crying in the middle of a moonlit field. "Let's just hurry," he answered quietly.

~~~~~~

To Monica, it seemed miles before they got back to the stables, but in no time at all they arrived. She ran to the house to fetch a lantern and then lead the way with Chandler as they entered Star's stall. A strange groaning came from the corner, and, as they all adjusted to the dim light from the lantern, the group saw Star.

Chandler groaned. "Oh no…" he muttered, then shouted, "Quick! Get her on her feet. NOW!"

Not questioning his instruction, Joey and Phoebe helped Chandler to get Star onto her feet. As soon as she was, she tried to lie down again.

"This isn't working!" Chandler shouted, "We've got to get her outside and walk her round and round!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Rachel shrieked, beginning to cry. Monica put her arms around her. 

As Joey walked Star out of the stall, Chandler went over to Rachel. "She's got a condition called Colic," he explained quickly, "It's a form of stomach ache a horse can get. If we let her lie down, she'll be dead by the morning! We've got to keep her on her feet all the time until a horse doctor comes."

"…But that won't be for hours!" Monica panicked, "The nearest doctor is in the next village, and that's miles away!"

Ross came running up to them. "I've just called for the doctor!" he said out of breath, "His wife answered and she said he's away nursing another horse whose about to foal. He won't be back until the morning!"

"What?!" Rachel shouted, "We can't wait that long!"

"Well, we're just going to have to!" Chandler said, determined, "We'll stay up all night if we have to!"

Joey came over. "I'll stay for as long as you need me," he said, "and so will Phoebe…she's with Star right now."

Rachel looked gratefully at Joey, "Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried, "I know we hardly know each other but you're my friend for life!" she hugged him. She then turned to Chandler, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…what you're doing for Star…you're a amazing person and I'm so sorry! I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again…"

"Wait…stop!" Chandler interrupted her, smiling, "I forgive you. I don't hold grudges and I think we should make a fresh start…" he held out his hand, "I'm sorry too." 

Rachel shook his hand and smiled.

~~~~~~~

Hours later, Chandler sat down on the paddock fence and closed his eyes. He felt somebody's hand stroke his cheek and he smiled. He opened his eyes to see Monica sitting next to him. 

"Where's Star?!" he yelped suddenly, leaping up. 

Monica pulled him back. "Sshh…she's fine," she soothed, "Rachel is walking her. Just relax a minute, you've been working for hours."

Chandler gave a sigh. "What a night," he muttered.

Monica hugged him. "I know," she whispered in his ear. She looked at him for a moment, seeing the tired, but still bright eyes in the moonlight. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Chandler looked at her in shock, but then, after a moments hesitation kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her hair and their embrace became more passionate until…

"um…sorry to break you up but the doctor is here…" Joey said, standing some distance away and grinning at them.

Monica blushed, and Chandler, giving out an embarrassed cough, replied, "um…right…really? He came sooner than we thought…ok…" he started to walk in the direction of the stables, then stopped and turned to shoot a little smile at Monica. She smiled back and he went on his way, trying not to look at the grin on Joey's face.

Joey arched his eyebrows up at Monica, grinned again and then followed Chandler back to the stables.

~~~~~~

By now it was dawn and the sun was beginning to rise. While the doctor examined Star, the group sat under a tree in the paddock, exhausted from their long night. Rachel looked up at the sky and smiled. 

"It's beautiful," she said, awestruck, "I've never seen the sunrise before!"

Chandler looked at his new friend in surprise. "You've **never **seen it before?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess I never fully appreciated my surroundings before…until now." She smiled. Ross put his arm around her.

"I guess **nobody **can fully appreciate their surroundings until they look at it," he said, smiling shyly at her. Rachel blushed.

"Not you two as well!" Joey groaned, "Why must every situation I encounter have romance in it?"

"As well?" Phoebe asked, confused.

Joey nodded towards Monica and Chandler, who were now smiling at each other. "I caught these two earlier," he explained, grinning again.

"Well…you know…" Chandler mumbled, going red. Phoebe laughed, winking at Monica.

The doctor came over to the group, smiling at them all. "I have good news," he said joyfully, "Star is going to be fine!"

Everyone cheered. 

"Thank you so much everyone!" Rachel cried, relief spreading across her face.

"Let's go and see her!" Joey shouted and everyone starts to make his or her way to the stables. Rachel pulls Chandler back. 

"Wait," she told him, "I have something to ask you."

Monica looked back at the pair with curiosity. Rachel smiled at her. "Don't worry! I'm not about to steal him from you!" she joked, "I just want a little chat with him." Monica nodded, smiled and followed Joey, Phoebe and Ross.

Rachel turned back to Chandler, "I want you to have Star." She told him. Chandler's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Wh-why? She's yours!" he stuttered.

Rachel sighed, "Yes I know…but…you can take care of her and love her so **much** more than **I** evercould." She smiled, "I've seen the way you ride Dreamer. You're amazing. Think what you could do on Star! You'd be a dream team."

"I-I don't know what to say," Chandler said quietly, "It would be great but…"

"Just say yes!" Rachel cried, "I love Star, but I can't control her. She doesn't deserve to have an owner like me when she could have somebody like **you**. Riding isn't really my strong point." She grinned suddenly, "I'm terrible."

Chandler smiled and hugged his friend, "Thank you," he whispered. He stepped back, "I promise I'll take care of her."

Rachel nodded. "I know you will."

The pair walked to Star's stall in silence. As they entered it, Rachel smiled sadly at her horse. "I'll miss you girl," she said, "but I know you'll be happier with Chandler." She looked at her friends, knowing that the bond that they all shared would be unbreakable now.

"Hey!" Joey suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" they all asked.

"Ross has been in the stall with Star for over a minute and he hasn't flinched once!" he grinned.

 They all laughed, including Ross. "I'm not feeling especially scared right now," he replied, smiling.

"Think you're up to riding her?" Chandler asked.

"NO! NO **way**!" Ross burst out, immediately looking nervous, "I'm not going anywhere nearer…"

~~~~~~~

"That's it…you're fine…looking good…" Chandler called to Ross.

A month had passed since that eventful night, and it was Jack's last day at the stables. To say goodbye, everyone was having lunch in the field near the house. After much persuasion from Chandler, Ross was now trying to ride Star.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ross called back nervously, not letting go of the reins, "It's very bumpy…"

"You need to relax more!" Chandler replied, "Sit up straighter…that it…you're perfectly safe. I'm holding this rope…all you're **doing **is holding on. **I'm **the one who is leading Star along." He tugged at the rope a little. Star continued to follow Chandler around.

Monica came up behind him. "How's it going?" she asked.

"He's a little coward…but he's doing great." Chandler replied.

"I **heard **that!" Ross yelled, causing Star to bolt.

"Hey hey!" Chandler called, trying to calm Star down, "Don't yell! Do you **want **to get thrown off?!"

Ross glared at him and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Chandler rolled his eyes. "Watch this," he whispered to Monica. He carefully undid the rope and rolled it up. Star continued to walk around. "Ross!" he called, "Squeeze Star very gently with your knees."

Ross' eyes snapped open. "Why?" he asked nervously, not noticing he was riding the horse unaided. 

"Just do it."

Ross did as he was told and Star started to go at a trot. "Hey…whoa…" he yelped, holding on to the reins tightly. Star stopped.

"There you go," Chandler called, "You just rode a horse!"

"I-I did?"

"Yes!" Chandler replied, smiling, "You didn't fall off or anything! Squeeze her again and **this **time, try and get a rhythm going." 

After a few stops and starts, Ross managed to get Star going at a reasonable trot. With each time that he did it, the ride became smoother. 

"I'm riding a horse!" he shouted.

Chandler shook his head and smiled, putting his arms around Monica. He kissed her softly.

"I liked that!" Monica giggled.

"Good." He kissed her again.

Ross trotted up and stopped. "Er…how do I get off?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

Chandler looked at him and laughed.

~~~~~~

******

"…And that's what happened." Phoebe told the group.

Her friends sat in silence, amazed at the story they had just heard. Chandler whistled softy.

"That's what happened? Wow…" he said.

Phoebe nodded.

"So…how **did **you know everything?" Joey asked.

"We all became such close friends, we told each other everything. Monica told me how she met Chandler over lunch one day." she turned to Chandler, "…and you told me about it all as well."

Monica shook her head, "The things that go on inside your head!" she joked, "What happened in the future?"

"Well…just like your present selves, you and Chandler got married. You took over the house and stables when Mr and Mrs Geller died. Chandler trained Star to participate in jumping competitions and you won lots of events. You had a couple of kids and you lived happily together." She turned to Joey; "You turned your attention from acting to writing. You wrote some great plays and was respected for that." 

Joey nodded, smiling. "I like my past self!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"I continued to be a nurse in the village. I never got married as I was too independent." She nodded proudly.

"What happened to me and Rachel?" Ross asked, glancing at Rachel nervously.

"You two got married and stayed together happily." Phoebe told them, "Something to think about…" she added.

"Yes," Rachel agreed quietly. She looked at Ross and then turned back to Phoebe. "What else did we do?"

"Ross joined the army and did his service. Fortunately, he had a injury by the time the Great War started so he didn't have to go away and battle…YOU became a dressmaker and made clothes for the village people, giving them advice on their outfits."

"Some things never change." Chandler murmured, dodging the cushion that Rachel threw at him. 

THE END 


End file.
